Elevator
by Mrs Horror
Summary: Joder, la temperatura empezaba a subir. Quizás por sus hormonas, por la estrechez del lugar o simplemente por la luz que cuelga del techo. Sí, seguro que era eso.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Dedicado a **Madame Morgan **¡Felicidades! (De forma atrasada). A pesar, de que a penas me recuerdas y no me devuelves las llamadas, yo sigo recordándote. ¿No era lo suficientemente buena? ¿No era lo bastante perra? ¿O es porque siempre visto con una cazadora negra y unos tejanos rotos? (Pobre de mi). Naah, dejando tonterías a parte espero que te vaya todo bien, y esto es todo tuyo. Anda, ¡disfrútalo!

* * *

><p><span>Elevator<span>

No le gustaba nada ese lugar.

_Ascesir_,_ Ascezor _o como quisiese llamarse. Ese lugar tan estrecho, con espejos y unos botones con números. No, sin duda no le gustaba.

No entendía como se había dejado controlar para llegar a ese lugar. Maldita fuese Kagome. Ahí, frente a ese espejo, poniendo brillo en sus labios, esos tiernos y deliciosos labios que tanto le gustaba besar, y esa camiseta que se moldea a su cuerpo, y esas largas piernas que tan bien se sujetan a sus caderas cuando...

Joder, la temperatura empezaba a subir. Quizás por sus hormonas, por la estrechez del lugar o simplemente por la luz que cuelga del techo. Sí, seguro que era eso.

Empezaba a tener serias dudas de si se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

¡La culpa era de ella y de las malditas noches que habían pasado juntos! Sí, esas noches donde compartían más que un par de besos y caricias. Keh, hacía ya tiempo que era su hembra de forma oficial y ese lobucho de pacotilla había perdido. Keh. Él siempre era el vencedor.

El _ascezor_, mierda no lograba recordar como se llamaba, aunque no era el mejor momento para preocuparse por ello, ya que este se había quedado parado sin motivo.

La luz del número 21 seguía encendida y Kagome destilaba un aroma teñido a miedo.

La luz colgante se apagó. Kagome gritó y se agarró a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Kagome? ¿Porqué no se mueve?

-Creo que ha habido un apagón.

No sabía si alegrarse o maldecir a todo aquello que le viniese a la cabeza. Joder, sentía las curvas de Kagome junto a su cuerpo... Era un maldito depravado, Kagome murmurando muy flojito para que no sucediese nada mientras temía que lo peor se hiciese realidad. Y mientras él... Oh dios, esperaba que ella no se diese cuenta que algo empezaba a despertarse.

-¿I-Inuyasha?

Mierda, se había dado cuenta.

El silencio se hizo presente. Aunque fue roto, en esa densa oscuridad, por un gruñido.

Los labios de Kagome estaban posados sobre su cuello haciendo movimientos que le hacían perder la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil frente a ella, sus labios y manos?

Las manos empezaban a subir y a bajar por ambos cuerpos. Las garras de él sacaban rápidamente esa camiseta negra, dejando libre ese sujetador rojo. Maldición, ella sí que sabía hacerlo enloquecer.

Agradecía una y mil veces tener esa aguda visión, que a pesar de la oscuridad podía apreciar las curvas de Kagome. Ella, mientras tanto, se dejaba hacer.

¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo había conseguido quitarle el haori en la oscuridad?

Poco a poco se deshicieron de la ropa. Muy lentamente, cómo si el tiempo no existiera, cómo si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta que habían dos personas encerradas en el ascensor. Las caricias eran cada vez más osadas, los besos también.

Las manos se introducían en los cabellos del otro, los jadeos y gruñidos se mezclaban. Las piernas de ella se cruzaban en la cintura de él.

Y todo se intensificaba.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y de ellas salieron un hanyou con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una muchacha cohibida por las intensas miradas. Todos los que habían en frente de las puertas del ascensor parecían saber lo que realmente había sucedido. Quizás por las ropas mal arregladas, o puede por las marcas de pintalabios sobre el cuello de Inuyasha.<p>

O quizás...

-Disculpe señorita, creo que esto es suyo.

Inuyasha se debatía entre reírse o bien arrancarle alguna parte a ese muchacho desconocido, en cambio, Kagome estaba a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza.

Quizás porque ese muchacho le acababa de devolverle un sujetador de color rojo.


End file.
